Waterfall Dungeon
The Waterfall Dungeon is a set of connected caverns under the Baxtorian Falls. The dungeon can be accessed during and after the completion of the Waterfall Quest and is an important destination of that quest. Players must have Glarial's amulet to gain entry to the dungeon (It is only needed to enter the dungeon, once you have entered it you can unequip it if you want to wear another amulet), as well as a rope to get to the dungeon's entrance. It also features in The Light Within quest as the location where Baxtorian changed himself into a crystal statue and next to him was a statue of his wife, Glarial, which contained the Seren shard of integrity. Beyond its importance during the Waterfall Quest, many players use it as a significant training area, rivalling the Experiment Cave. Players often train on fire giants here, utilising the many available safe spots for Ranging and Maging. Players who use prayer should be aware that prayer-draining shadow spiders inhabit the first cavern of the dungeon. Each of their hits drains half the player's current prayer points, and they are aggressive to players under level 105. Travel The dungeon is in the Baxtorian Falls region. The quickest teleport to the area is by the games necklace, to the Barbarian Outpost. Another method, available upon completion of The Grand Tree and with 37 Agility, is to take the Spirit Tree to the Tree Gnome Stronghold and go north, northeast past the Grand Tree, down the agility shortcut, and around the lake to Almera's house. Alternatively, if you're not close to a spirit tree, you can use the Eagle's Peak lodestone and get in over the stile next to the terrorbird field. The lunar spell Barbarian Teleport also teleports you to the Barbarian Outpost. Go directly south and across a bridge to Almera's House Player can also use the fairy ring code to enter Ancient Caverns and use the log there to travel close to Almera's House Have Glarial's amulet and a rope when going to the dungeon. Go through Almera's house near the falls and out the back gate, use the raft there to float to an island in the river. From there, get to the next island by using the rope on the rock there. On the second island, use the rope on the dead tree and lower yourself to the ledge on the falls. With Glarial's amulet equipped or in your inventory, open the door to the dungeon and enter. Players with 24 Construction may build a Rope rack, providing unlimited coils of rope, next to the raft that leads to the Waterfall Dungeon. This requires a saw and hammer (tool-belt tools will suffice), five coils of rope and three oak planks. Rope is one of the items that is required to access the Waterfall Dungeon (along with Glarial's amulet). Note: Do not attempt to swim across or climb down the tree without a rope, as this will fail and you will be washed quite a way down the river and dealt some damage. This also applies when attempting to enter the cavern without having the amulet (not required to wear). Features The dungeon has six important locations (see map): # Initial cavern with shadow spiders and rats. The spiders drain prayer and are aggressive to players below level 105. # Eastern cavern with skeleton mages, skeletons and rats. This area also contains crates, one of which has a key needed in the Waterfall Quest. # Central throne room with fire giants and rats. This cavern need not be entered in the Waterfall Quest but is a popular place to train on fire giants. The entrance to the Baxtorian Falls resource dungeon is located in the northern part of this room. You need a Dungeoneering level of 35 to enter, and receive 3000 Dungeoneering experience points the first time you enter. # Western cavern with fire giants, giant bats and rats. This cavern must be crossed during the Waterfall Quest; the fire giants are not aggressive. # Connecting cave. This contains another key needed for the Waterfall Quest. # Northern cavern with six pillars, statues of Baxtorian and Glarial and the Chalice of Eternity. The climax of the Waterfall Quest occurs here. This also where Arianwyn revives Baxtorian during The Light Within. After which Baxtorian reveales that his wife's statue is actually containing the Seren shard of integrity. Monsters * Fire giant (level 85) * Shadow spider (level 66) * Skeleton (level 84) * Giant bat (level 64) * Skeleton (level 28) * Rat (level 2) Quests * Waterfall Quest is required for entry * Roving Elves * The Light Within Trivia * If you die in this dungeon, your gravestone will not appear outside the dungeon. Therefore, it is recommended having at least two Glarial's amulet. This will give you at least a chance to get to your gravestone without the need of being repaired or blessed. * The entrance to the dungeon is called "Door" despite the fact that there is no door, just a hole in the mountain. * When you first enter the dungeon, you can see a cave to the south with many Goblins. This means that if the Runescape dungeons weren't on separate planes from the surface, the waterfall dungeon would have to have a path downwards or else the southern dungeon would be floating in the air. nl:Waterfall Dungeon fi:Waterfall Dungeon Category:Dungeons Category:Kandarin